El monstruo del closet
by NoritaYandere
Summary: "Sasuke ya lo suficientemente incomodo con las ropas mojadas ahora tenia a Naruto agarrándole por el cuello y susurrándole al oído cosas de monstros y fantasmas" SasuNaru, Atención! Prohibida para menores de 16 años...


**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Hola lectores, esta historia salió a modo de ahuyentar mi bloqueo de escritora, espero les guste, es un oneshot SasuNaru clasificado +16! Por favor leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad, disculpen las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas, disfruten…**

**El monstro del closet.**

Quisiera tener una mama – decía un joven ninja oculto bajo las sabanas – ella podría sacar a ese monstro de mi closet – observo con cuidado las puertas del closet que parecían moverse por culpa del viento que de un momento a otro se humedeció amenazando con mojar el desgastado piso de madera, Naruto tembló por los sonidos de silbidos que entraban por la ventana y temeroso de que si clocaba un pie en el piso el monstro de su closet saldría y se lo comería dándole una muerte que nadie recordaría en el mundo ninja.

Se armó de valor y camino por el helado piso hasta la ventana sin quitar la mirada un segundo del espantoso closet, volvió la vista para poder cerrar la ventana y una figura totalmente negra agachada en la ventana hizo que cayera para atrás con el corazón en la boca y seguido gritase una cantidad de improperios al fantasma que se metía por su ventana, se escondio bajo sus sabanas con los ojos tan abiertos que la zona blanca de estos era mas extensa que nunca; escucho los pasos que se dirigían hacia él y cuando una mano tomo la sabana ya estaba apunto de salir corriendo y saltar por la ventana.

Que mierda haces? Usuratonkachi – dijo la profunda voz del joven Uchiha en esos momentos preadolescente y mayor y mas alto que Naruto tenia el cabello y las ropas mojadas y su piel blanca parecía la de un espanto combinada con la oscuridad de sus ojos.

Sasuke, Sasuke! Que bueno que eres tu – dijo con chorros de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos y abrazándole – pensé que vendrían a comerme.

Sasuke ya lo suficientemente incomodo con las ropas mojadas ahora tenia a Naruto agarrándole por el cuello y susurrándole al oído cosas de monstros y fantasmas, al parecer no quería soltarle hasta que cerrara la ventana y revisara que no había nada en su closet "No estas algo grande para estas estupideces" dijo a manera de regaño pero sin poder desobedecerle, arrastro a Naruto aun abrazado a él hasta la ventana y seguido abrió el closet de par en par, gritando para la oscuridad del interior "si hay algún monstro espero que no salga porque podría salir herido" cerro las puertas de madera y observo a Naruto por encima de su hombro aun viendo a algún punto fijo.

Eh! Dobe! Es que no piensas soltarme? – el aludido pego un brinquito y lo soltó, apartando la mirada y rascándose el cachete algo avergonzado, sasuke se sonrojo un poco ante esta acción tan femenina de Naruto, él siempre era ruidoso y porque no admitirlo, valiente.

Que suerte que viniste Sasuke – comento con toda su sinceridad haciendo que el azabache se aclarara la garganta y susurrara "por qué" – y si ese monstro me comía? En cambio si tu estas aquí podríamos fácilmente vencerle entre los dos, ja!, no tendría oportunidad – continuo hablando para si mismo mientras Sasuke tomaba una toalla con una minúscula sonrisa en su cara, y pensando "ya es el mismo de antes" – pero y si te vas y estoy solo yo aquí? – dijo el mas pequeño volviendo a meterse entre sus sabanas – podría comerme – se escondió por un momento y salió de nuevo con una sonrisa entre sus marquitas zorrunas – pero si te quedas conmigo él no saldría.

No digas estupideces dobe – dijo el azabache con sus acostumbrada cara de arrogancia pero en el fondo quería quedarse, en parte por lo agradable de tener a alguien con quien hablar y por la otra que quería saber si Naruto también tenia los mismos "síntomas nocturnos que él, mantuvo su cara seria cuando Naruto le abrazo de nuevo rogándole que se quedara, que seria divertido y todas esas cosas no pudo mas que decir – esta bien – al parecer no podía decirle que no al rubio y acababa de descubrirlo.

Pidió una pantalón de pijama al mas joven, se quito la camiseta de color oscuro y estaba por quitarse los pantalones cuando sintió la mirada de Naruto clavada en su nuca, se la devolvió con severidad hasta que este miro hacia otro lado fue que pudo colocarse el short que le quedaba ligeramente apretado pero que era lo bastante cómodo como para dormir, para cuando volvió con Naruto este le hizo señas para que se metiera a la cama y luego dijo, vigilemos un poco mas y después a dormir. Sasuke sintió un escalofrió bajar por su columna cuando se sentó en la cama, que durmieran así le traería problemas estaba seguro. Luego de un rato de ver las puertas del closet como unos idiotas y tener una conversación donde Naruto hablaba y Sasuke escuchaba sin decidirse a decir algo sobre sus cambios corporales el más pequeño por fin se quedo dormido. El azabache decidió solo apagar la luz y dormir, y así lo hizo, pero la segunda cosa no era tan fácil, el rubio se movía bastante crispando sus nervios ya afectados por el ruido de las gotas, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el rubio encontrara una posición cómoda, sobre el pecho de Sasuke y con una pierna entre las piernas de este quedo totalmente pegado al cuerpo de Sasuke quien maldijo no haberse puesto una camiseta. "maldición" susurraba el pálido cuando intentaba soltarse logrando solo que el muslo de Naruto rozara su entrepierna provocándole calores, intento sacar su brazo de debajo de su acompañante, sin éxito trato de sacar su pierna logrando solo que el rubio se apretara mas a esta para no perder la comodidad restregándose contra el azabache quien sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban junto con todo su cuerpo, allí estaban esos problemas de los que quería hablar con Naruto, su libido se alzaba en el short apretándose contra él, dolía tener a Naruto tan cerca, con esa piel tan suave y caliente que le hacia perder la cabeza "es solo la cercanía" decía Sasuke para tranquilizarse sin embargo su adolescencia le cobraba pensión, le dolía, necesitaba liberar presión de alguna manera; con ayuda de su mano libre coloco al pequeño rubio aun dormido casi por completo encima de él ya que era la única posición a la que lo pudo mover, abrió sus piernas y libero su miembro antes aprisionado bajo la pierna de Naruto pero fue lo peor que pudo hacer, ahora la punta de este chocaba directamente con el centro de las piernas del rubio provocándole escalofríos.

"que salga el monstro del closet y me coma ahora" susurro el azabache tratando de relajarse sin éxito, en un ultimo intento metió su mano libre hasta el vientre de Naruto, justo donde se encontraba la marca del zorro y le levanto un poco para tratar de quitárselo aunque solo logro que el mas joven despertara algo agitado. Naruto observo la situación ingenuo y luego de un brinco llego al otro lado de la cama, "maldición, me descubrió" pensó Sasuke observándole con ojos como platos, pero cambio de opinión cuando le escucho hablar.

Perdón Sasuke! Esto no debió pasar, e juro que es solo cuando duermo – rojo como un tomate de los que Sasuke suele comer se tapaba la entrepierna con ambas manos y trataba de ocultar sus brillantes ojos bajo su cabello respirando agitado – debo ducharme.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse el mayor le tomo de la camiseta y le obligo a mirarle "Naruto, sabes porque te ocurre eso?" dijo en un susurro sombrío esperando que tal vez Naruto accediera a ayudarle también con su problema.

Ahora que lo dices – hizo una pausa para helarle los sentidos a Sasuke y dijo sencillo – no – el azabache le miro directo a los ojos azules que eran puros comparados con la lujuria que cubría los pozos oscuros de su cara.

Ven, te enseñare que puedes hacer con eso – el mayor agradeció haber ojeado uno de los libros de Kakashi sino no tendría ni idea de que debía hacer, dudo un poco el que el rubio fuera un chico, pero no harían nada malo, se ayudarían entre sí – no te asustes Naruto.

El mas joven se sobresalto un poco ante estas palabras pero confiaba plenamente en Sasuke y obedeció al pie de la letra lo que le pedía que hiciera "ven, colócate frente a mi" dijo el pálido algo tembloroso, dio un beso ligero en los labios de Naruto, lo suficiente para que notara que este no se encontraba nervioso, continuo con su faena, cuello, pecho, pezones; los besaba y succionaba al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la respiración agitada de su acompañante que le susurraba entre ellos "espera, Sasuke" era apenas lo que lograba decir; se separo y con torpeza de principiante bajo los pantalones del rubio y seguidos los suyos, sintió vergüenza de si mismo al encontrar que Naruto era tan o incluso mas atractivo que él, piel canela brillante y suave tan apetitosa como un pastel, el azabache le beso de nuevo esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca del joven genin "toca, Naruto" dijo sin separar sus bocas, sintió como su acompañante tragaba duro cuando tomo su mano y la coloco en su entrepierna sonrojándose violentamente cuando su hombría estuvo fuera, devolvió el gesto y ambos con la carne del otro entre los dedos devolvían los movimientos como un espejo, arriba y abajo apretando suavemente; Naruto hacia muecas soltando pesadamente el aire en sus pulmones soltando en el gotitas de saliva que se deslizaban por su boca, Sasuke con sus cara contraída trataba de no hacer sonido alguno y miraba fijamente la cara de Naruto que le causaba mas éxtasis que la mano de este sobre él. Un trueno ilumino la habitación dejándolos blancos por un segundo, los ojos de ambos brillaron cubiertos de nuevos sentimientos que quedarían ocultos en las noches en que se ayudarían mutuamente, ambos se derramaron y cayeron cansado uno sobre otro, liberados, cayeron en un sueño profundo aun con el corazón agitado y olvidando desde ese día al monstro en el armario de Naruto.


End file.
